User talk:The Max79289
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Sensie1! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Hat Pop (Talk) 03:04, May 7, 2010 Warning Do not create articles that are useless. For example, "RockSei" is not something Club Penguin has mentioned about, and the comparison is only brought up by a fan. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 02:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,LM96 was right now you making fanon articles here!Youre on a wrong side.To make fanon articles,go to club Penguin Fanon wiki!!This wiki need facts not fanons. --Since when you wanna go with me Who gonna talk to me? 09:31, June 27, 2010 (UTC)Welcome00 Yes ,Lordmaster96 is right ,Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is where you make arcticles not about Club Penguin or give facts on here --Happy65 09:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Secret Pages Hello The Max, In order to create a secret page, the first thing you need to do is to create a sub page that will be the seceret page. For example, user:The Max79289/Secret Page can be a good one, but you can choose a more tricky name, like user:The Max79289/123. Note that even while editinf subpages of users, it will be shown in the wiki activity, so using a template, such as Template:The Max Secret will be kept a secreet even if someone edits it. Then you need to make a template for everyone who finds it, using a Userbox. You can view other exist userboxes to see examples for making them too. Make sure to make a section in your secret page that says to sign your name below, to make sure no one cheats (well, you didnt sign your name in my secret page too ;). Add a line like this o your secret page: if, for example, the template is called The Max Secret: ' ' So users can paste this template in their user pages. Now, you need a secret link from your user page. It can be an image that by clicking it you will go to the secret page, or, for example, adding a list of pages that you created, and replacing one link with false page name, like Dragon (disambiguation). I hope this helps you. Have a happy editing, and waddle on! Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 03:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello I saw your message on Penguin-Pal's talk page. I know a place to request templates. You can request templates here. - Administrator and Bureaucrat Reply Hi The Max, All you need to do is to add this text to the tamplate you want to create. It's a bit long, but i added instructions as simple as i could. Replace the part after the = in every line- i added a description instead. Some advanced parameters, like the border width or ID color, which are mostly unused, were marked with (not requred): Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 11:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Reply Hi The Max, You said you need some help with the template. I have made a very basic example for a userbox if you want. Tell me if you want to change somehting and i'll do it for you ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:53, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Secret page that does not appear in the Wiki Activity Hi Max, It can easily be made in a template page. You can also addtext that will not be shown in the template as well, including a section for users to sign their names after finding it. Here's an example: (PLACE YOUR TEMPLATE HERE!) CONGRATULATIONS! You have found The Max79289's secret page! Copy this link to your user page: Please sign here if you have found this secret page! * * * * * Replace the (PLACE YOUR TEMPLATE HERE!) with the template you haev made, and replace the YOUR TEMPLATE NAME with the name of your template. For making a link, a good way is to add an image that links you to the secret page by clicking it. For example: Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 13:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Your cheese pizza is ready! Your cheese pizza is ready! Signed, Clover C. Green 06:59, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Free Items for all!